


Home, sweet home

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik in Paris/Genosha [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Genosha, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Sexual Humor, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Hank can't do this anymore, Charles and Erik spend the best time of their lives on Genosha. Peter finally tells Erik, that he is his son.





	Home, sweet home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nie ma to jak w domu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231918) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



> I had to write that dadneto dark phoenix ending okay

"Peter, get Charles quickly. I can't do this anymore."  
"Hank, it's been like a week."  
Before he could think it throught, he was already in Genosha. They had a nice garden here, and if looked like they lived in containers here, cool.  
Citizens looked at him weirdly. They must be jelous of his Queen shirt, or something less interesting.  
In like a second he checked every container until he has found the right one.  
Actually he hasn't suspected Charles to be here. He thought more like he can get Erik to find him. And by the way bite his tounge like fifty times and don't say the thing That the wholw world knows about, outside of him, obviously.  
He would prefer to look for him everywhere, than to see that. Charles was holding a glass and sitting by Erik's side on a half-melted metal bed. The whole room was covered in that disgusting goo of chess, rose petals, and horror, of horrors packages of condoms. He really wanted to unsee it.  
Erik got up and calmed a little, when he saw him.  
The silence stretched, and it was the worst one in his life. Hank knew what he was doing, by sending him here instead of going himself.  
"Hi, I..." he started, but stopped feeling a)that one gaze that Erik send him, every time, aince he almost exposed the truth those ten years ago, and b) Charles' pushed thoughts.  
'Tell him, Peter'.  
"Mr Magneto, I'm like totally your son, so like, I'm taking Charles back to the institute."  
"GOD WHAT. CHARLES YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND HAVEN'T TOLD ME. I'M GOING TO GO GRAY."  
He had to stop them, before they were going to have angry sex, or something.  
"Everyone knew." He shrugged.  
"Live with us." Offered Charles  
He started back at condoms, chess pieces and all that disgusting crap and he shivered just thinking.  
"I'll pass, but I will try to visit."  
"But why have you came?" Asked Erik  
"Hank totally gets Charles back from you."


End file.
